Samson
Samson (岩石男サムソン Gansekiotoko Samuson) is a rock-based Kaijin from episode 17 of Spider-Man who was once a human wrestler until he got the Iron Cross Army to turn him into a Machine BEM. He is voiced by Shōzō Iizuka and his human form is played by Kibaji Tankobo. Biography Samson was once a human man who played in wrestling with his brother as his coach. His brother was once a professional wrestler who got injuried, so he set his hopes on Samson. However, Samson couldn't win a practice match, so he starts to doubt himself. When he talks to his brother about wanting to be as strong as Spider-Man, Amazoness arrives and tells them that she can get them to meet Spider-Man. She gets them to meet Takuya, which Amazoness suspects to be Spider-Man. Takuya tells them that he's not Spider-Man. When Takuya figures out that this is a trap from the Iron cross Army, he gets Samson to knock him out so they will no longer suspect him. Instead Professor Monster targets Samson and decides to turn him into a Machine BEM by using a living prehistoric fossil of a beast found under the ruins of an ancient roman arena. Amazoness gets Samson to come along, much to his brother's objections. Later, when Spider-Man meets with the brother, he warns him about the Iron Cross Army. So the two go to look for Samson. But they are too late as the brother gets chased by Samson, who is now made of rock, in a truck. When Samson reveals himself, it puts his brother in a state shock and gets runned over. Spider-Man makes Samson's truck fall into a ocean with the cannons on his Spider Machin GP-7. After fighting off the men who work for the Iron Cross Army, Samson fights Spider-Man with his wrestling moves to prove that he has become stronger now. Spider-Man uses his Spider String and grabs a hold on Samson. Spider-Man tries to call out to Samson about killing his own brother, but after being transformed into a Machine BEM, Samson loses his normal human sensitivity. So Spider-Man's words didn't reach him. Samson managed to get free and goes toward Spider-Man. After Spider-Man calls his Spider Machine GP-7, Samson grows into a giant. So Spider-Man summons Marveller and transforms into Leopardon. Samson uses his mace to fight against Leopardon. But after Spider-Man uses Arc Turn, he destroys Samson with his Sword Victor, since he lost his humanity. Powers/Abilities Strength: Samsons was made to be very strong and powerful. Mace: Samson can use a mace to fight his opponents. Size Change: Being turned into Machine BEM, Samson gains the ability to change his size. Trivia * Samson bears a striking resemblance to The Thing from Fantastic Four. Since the original version of Spider-Man also came from Marvel, this is most likely not a coincidence. * Samson's name translates to "Rock Man Samson". Gallery Human Samson.jpeg|Samson when he was human. Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Combat Kaijin Category:Tragic Kaijin Category:Human Kaijin